Confessions Wiki
Overview Confessions (stylized as "confessions") is a one man band that plays instrumental rock, metal and acoustic music. The project was created sometime in 2011, then changed its name to "When All Else Fails", until 2013-2014 where it was "Forever Against The World", then back to "confessions" in late 2014-present. The only person to be in the band has been Brandon Russell (Insignia, ex Aktual Trashe), and he makes the music by programming it all note for note from scratch. 2012: Early days, "When All Else Fails", First album and EP The project originally started in 2011 with some demos recorded off of speakers in an album titled "Shaded In Scars" that was finished sometime in 2012, but was never released due to its quality. Later that year, Russell improved on his composing and made an album titled "Scream It To The Sky", that he later lost as well as the next 3 albums he made (all still recorded via speaker). There are only 4 songs remaining from the second album, which was then changed to an EP that was also never released. Russell eventually started using a new program in which he wouldn't have to record the songs off of speakers, and made the album "When All Else Fails Part 1" and a part 2. Each album having 10 songs and using a mix of his own original loops and premade ones. Again, this album was never released. 2013: "Forever Against The World", "Somewhere Beyond", In 2013 Russell improved more on his music by only using his own stuff from scratch in the 12 track album "Somewhere Beyond" which was never released. 2014: "Tranquil Nights", "Paint Your Demons", Start Of Debut Album In 2014, a 5 track EP titled "Tranquil Nights" was made which never released. The band name changed to "confessions" and began working on the new album "I Bet You're Doing Fine As I'm Losing My Mind" in December and revisited the old program he used to make another EP on it titled "Paint Your Demons" which was still recorded through speakers and never released. 2015: "I Bet You're Doing Fine As I'm Losing My Mind" Release, Start Of Sophomore Album In 2015 Russell off and on worked on "I Bet You're Doing Fine As I'm Losing My Mind" and released two demo songs on his YouTube for the songs "Depths of My Mind" and "I'm Not Giving Up On Life, I'm Just Giving Up On Myself" in the middle of the year. The album wrapped up in November and released on December 31 on Russell's YouTube. Work began on the next album that month before the debut release. 2016: "September - EP", "Hope Is What I Lack", "Waking Up & Letting Go", "Perspectives Change" start 2016 is the most productive year for the project, releasing an EP, two albums, a b-sides & demos compilation and nearly completing a third album. While Russell was working on the sophomore album "Hope Is What I Lack", he took a break in February to change things up and make an acoustic EP titled "September" that released on March 5. Afterwards, work began on the album again which eventually released on April 29. Russell took some b-sides off of "Hope Is What I Lack" to form the new sound "Waking Up & Letting Go" would have. With the last album having bass lines and minor lead guitar parts, Russell tried out some new tempos, keys, instruments, and had more lead guitar driven songs. May was spent making a couple new songs for the album, as well as a collab with a SoundCloud user named "Juxta", who used a remastered version of the song "Depths of My Mind" from the debut album and added vocals to it which was then named "Help Me".Category:Browse